O Eterno Despertar
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: .:Escrita para o 30 Cookies:. "O que vejo, o que sou e suponho será apenas um sonho num sonho?" E. Allan Poe


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**N/A****: Fic escrita pada o 30 Cookies, tema: Sonho. Mais um fruto da minha vida noturna, essa fic é inspirada na maldição do eterno despertar que Sandman jogou no homem que o encarcerou. Os versos que acompanham a história vêm do poema "Um sonho dentro de um sonho" de Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

**O Eterno Despertar.**

_Este beijo em tua fronte deponho!  
Vou partir. E bem pode, quem parte,  
francamente aqui vir confessar-te  
que bastante razão tinhas, quando  
comparaste meus dias a um sonho._

Sua cabeça doía, e era tudo que ele podia dizer sobe seu estado atual.

Os olhos azuis piscaram, cegos na escuridão. Onde estava? O que estava fazendo ali? De quem era a culpa? O que pretendiam?

O chão era de madeira, pôde constatar ao tocar a superfície onde estava deitado, buscando apoio para se levantar.

Com cuidado, arriscou um passo à frente e no mesmo exato instante, com um alto estalido seco uma lâmpada foi acesa, sua luz forte o cegando por alguns segundos.

Quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram à desagradável luz amarelada, ele encarou horrorizado a mulher a sua frente. Ela balançava a cabeça coberta pelos longos cabelos negros, possivelmente procurando da onde havia vindo o barulho da luz sendo ligada. Parecia terrivelmente assustada, e também não era para menos, sentada numa cadeira de madeira tosca, ela tinha os pulsos atados nas costas por uma corda de chackra igual a que também atava seus tornozelos. Os olhos estavam vendados por um tecido branco que também a amordaçava, marcando a pele pálida do rosto que estava coberto por uma brilhante camada de suor.

- H-hinata!

_Se a esperança se vai, esvoaçando,  
que me importa se é noite ou se é dia...  
Ente real ou visão fugidia?_

Ele correu até ela que reagiu instantaneamente ao chamado dele, lutando loucamente com as cordas, tentando chamar atenção com seus gritos abafados.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi tirar-lhe a venda, jamais se esqueceria do olhar assustado que ganhou ao fazê-lo, uma lágrima de puro desespero irrompeu pelo olho perolado molhando o pano da mordaça foi tirada logo a seguir.

- Hinata, quem fez isso com você? – perguntou num sussurro horrorizado.

Lutando com as lágrimas ela soluçou.

- V-você... – disse num fio de voz, e então gritou, um grito terrível, lacerante.

E então, Naruto acordou.

_De maneira qualquer fugiria.  
O que vejo, o que sou e suponho  
não é mais do que um sonho num sonho._

Seu quarto estava imerso na penumbra azulada de uma noite de verão. Uma brisa doce e morna entrava pela janela, balançando as cortinas levemente.

Ele respirou fundo e moveu o corpo ficando de lado, a despeito de seu pesadelo a mulher ao seu lado parecia gozar de sonhos tão tranqüilos quanto à expressão em seu rosto jovem.

Naruto se sentia mais calmo agora, havia sido só um sonho ruim, estava tudo bem agora. Ele observou a morena adormecida, a luz do luar empalidecendo ainda mais a derme macia e cálida como a pétala do jasmim a qual ela tinha roubado o perfume.

O loiro afastou os fios negros da tez de Hinata, deixando as pontas de seus dedos escorregarem pelo nariz pequeno, acariciando com movimentos circulares a região ao redor da boca, antes de com o polegar, sentir a textura dos frágeis lábios de botão de rosa, que tanto já beijara.

_Fico em meio ao clamor, que se alteia  
de uma praia, que a vaga tortura.  
Minha mão grãos de areia segura  
com bem força, que é de ouro essa areia._

Ela nem ao menos se mexeu quando ele enterrou a mão nos cabelos negros, levantando a cabeça dela pela nuca para levar o rosto adormecido até o seu.

Com os próprios, ele pressionou os macios lábios de Hinata.

Seus olhos abriram, assustados.

Havia algo errado, ela estava tão imóvel, seus lábios tão frios...

Desesperado ele passou a chamar por ela, sacudindo seus ombros pedindo para ela não deixá-lo também, não era possível, não podia ser, não era justo! Mas ela não parecia ciente de nada disso, seu corpo cada vez mais frio não reagia aos gritos e lágrimas de Naruto que simplesmente não conseguia entender, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido!

_São tão poucos! Mas, fogem-me, pelos  
dedos, para a profunda água escura.  
Os meus olhos se inundam de pranto.  
Oh! Meu Deus! E não posso retê-los,  
se os aperto na mão, tanto e tanto?_

Num gesto desesperado ele levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter um soluço e pedindo, rezando para que aquilo não fosse real. Foi quando notou algo muito pior, havia sangue dela em suas mãos, havia sangue dela em todo lugar, empapando os cabelos negros e marcas rubras de mão nos ombros dela onde ele havia a segurado para sacudir o corpo inerte.

Os olhos dela se abriram, opacos, mortos, acusadores.

- Foi você. – não havia voz, só o movimento dos lábios, mas foi o suficiente.

Seu grito atravessou a noite, horrível como de um animal ferido, uma tentativa desesperada de ser livrar da insuportável dor em seu coração.

Então ele acordou.

A luz do sol de fim de tarde tocava docemente seu rosto, ele piscou, crianças brincavam ao longe, as pétalas de sakura se moviam levemente rente a grama que se agitava com a brisa fresca.

Havia algo fazendo peso em cima de suas cochas, ele se desfez do apoio que a árvore atrás de sai fazia a sua cabeça e olhou para baixo.

- Parece que você cochilou. – constatou a voz doce da mulher com a cabeça deitada em sue colo e o corpo estendido sobre o gramado.

- Hinata-chan... – ele a abraçou – eu tive um sonho tão horrível!

- Shi... – ela o tranqüilizou, acariciando os cabelos loiros – está tudo bem, eu estou aqui...

Ele desfez o abraço e a beijou, pressionando o corpo quente e palpitante contra o seu, e como se fizesse uma prece, desejava mentalmente que o coração dela nunca parasse de bater. Naruto a levantou pela cintura, a pondo no colo, sugou o lábio inferior da moça fazendo-a arfar e oferecer o pescoço por onde ele deslizou a língua quente até encontrar um empecilho, uma fita rocha segurando um medalhão de aspecto antigo, feito com o que parecia ser madrepérola.

Tentando de livrar a jóia ele puxou uma das pontas da fita, desfazendo o nó que a prendia no pescoço, neste exato segundo os olhos de Hinata se abriram horrorizados e ela levou a mão ao pescoço, mas já era tarde.

O sangue brotou da pele dela, formando uma perfeita linha vermelha onde antes estava a fita roxa e antes que Naruto pudesse fazer alguma coisa ou ao menos gritar, a cabeça decapitada de Hinata caiu no gramado primaveril.

E então, Naruto acordou.

_Ah! Meu Deus! E não posso salvar  
um ao menos da fúria do mar?  
O que vejo, o que sou e suponho  
será apenas um sonho num sonho?_

* * *

**N/A****: Amou? Odiou? Reviews são bem vindos XD**

**Kisu no Kokoro  
**


End file.
